Carlisle Esme
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: The story of Carlisle and Esme from Esme's POV
1. Dr Carlisle Cullen

Hi guys this is the story of Carlisle and Esme I will write the same story following Carlisle I will start from when Esme fell out of a tree and broke her leg. Review and favourite guys :) :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Myer does

Team CarlisleEsme Forever

Esme's POV

I love the rain. There isn't much better than sitting in a tree reading a book when it's cold and drizzling.

Today though it was more than drizzling it was pouring down and I suspected that lightning would follow.

I had walked all the way out to my favourite tree and I thought that it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while just a couple of minutes.

Of course I lost track of time because I got stuck into my book so I was up in my tree when the worst of he storm hit. Lightning hit my tree. I screamed as I fell to the ground and the tree due to the way I jumped fell straight on my leg.

Although this may have made me break my leg in the process I could never ever regret it because on that day Carlisle treated my leg.

"Don't move" A smooth velvet voice told me. I froze and looked up from my leg to see a man who must have been twenty three examining my leg. He was beautiful. He had blonde hair gold eyes and very pale skin. "Who are you" I asked the man. "My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen" the man said and smiled.

So he was a doctor that's a stroke of luck I thought. "May I carry you back to your house? Before I can do anything I need to give you some pain reliever and take you to the hospital Or I guess I could set your leg here and then take you back to the hospital but that would be a great deal more painful" Carlisle said

. "I would prefer you set my leg here and then take me back to my house my leg feels very weird being in this place" I said. Carlisle nodded.

"This will hurt" Carlisle said as he moved his hands to my leg but before he touched my leg he looked at me and said again, "May I" I nodded in response.

"Ready" He asked and again I nodded. He set my leg back and I whimpered. He looked at me apologetically and said "I am sincerely sorry. Do you mind if I carry you back to your house".

"Go ahead my house is in that direction" I told that moment that he held me in his arms everything seemed perfect and I knew that was where I belonged.

"What is your name" Carlisle asked "Esme Anne Platt" I replied we chatted the whole forty minutes on the way back to the house.

He seemed very interested in what I had to say. When we got back to the house my father and mother rushed out of the house.

"Thank you for helping my daughter" my father said to Carlisle. "It was no trouble but I think that I should take her back to the hospital to have her leg put in a cast but her leg is too swollen so she may have to stay overnight" Carlisle explained.

"Could you take her I am too busy to take her down to the hospital with all the work on the she should not have been climbing trees. Call us when you need to collect her" My father said as he handed the doctor his number.

"All right then I will" Carlisle said as he turned around and walked down the road. "Where is your car" I asked him. "Just down here I was on my way to work" Carlisle said.

"You must have run a fair way when you heard me scream then" I said. "Yes well I am glad I did" He said and smiled.

We were both drenched with rain. When we reached the car Carlisle swapped all my weight onto one arm and opened the car door and placed me in the car on the front passenger seat then walked around to his side of the car.

"You're really strong" I said admiring him. He smiled at me. "How is your leg" Carlisle asked. "Bearable" I said.

He smiled again and reached over and tucked a loose hair behind my ear "You are very brave" Carlisle said then started up his car and drove to the hospital.

We talked the whole time and found that we had a lot in common it was like we had some sort of connection to each other and we didn't want to leave each others side.

When Carlisle walked into the hospital carrying me the nurse looked shocked. "Dr Cullen is everything alright who is this girl what is wrong with her" She asked.

"Mia is their any vacant rooms for this young lady she has broken her leg I already set it but she needs a brace and later she will need a cast" Carlisle said. "Yes Dr Cullen right this way" she mumbled as if she was dazzled by his presence.

I know I was but for me it was stronger and different to her. For me it was like he was the only thing that was holding me to this earth and nothing else mattered except for him his safety and that we were together.

Carlisle followed the nurse to a room and Carlisle set me down on the bed. "Mia could you please bring me all the things I need to plaster this young lady's leg" Carlisle asked the nurse.

"Yes Dr Cullen" She said and hurried from the room.

The pain in my leg was beginning to worsen and two tears rolled down my cheeks "You are the bravest patient I have ever treated" Carlisle told me as he noticed me trying to hide my tears.

"Really" I asked "Really I have seen grown men cry and scream in pain over this kind of injury you are truly brave" Carlisle said sincerely as he wiped away my tears and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Here is the equipment that you asked for Dr Cullen" the nurse said as she walked into the room and set down a tray of equipment.

"Thank you Mia" Carlisle called after the nurse as she shut the door.

Carlisle took the equipment for the brace and laid it next to my leg "May I" He asked permission once again "Of course" I replied he had the nicest manners.

He braced my leg with the greatest amount of care I have ever seen He was so compassionate.

"I will have someone from your house come and drop you some clothes you might be here a while" Carlisle said as he rose from his seat on the bed.

"Thank you but no one will come they're too busy" I said with a sigh.

"Well I can be very persuasive" He said with a smile and turned to leave the room.

"Wait before you leave Carlisle could you tell me how long I will be here for" I asked.

He turned and smiled " A week or two and it could be longer seeing as your parents have no time to look after a injured young lady they might ask us to keep you a little longer until we can take your cast off" Carlisle said.

"Really" I said a little too over enthusiastic considering he was telling me I could stay in a hospital for a longer amount of time.

"Really I would look after you myself I will be back soon" He said and his smiled grew bigger and her left the room shutting the door behind him.

Carlisle came back shortly after he left "would you believe me if I told you there is not one single other patient in this hospital" Carlisle said as he sat down on the bed and handed me the book I was reading when I fell out of the tree. Romeo and Juliet.

"Very sad story I hope you realise that" he said with a smile.

"I am aware I am rereading this book you see I have run out of books to read" I told him.

"I will be right back" Carlisle said. He returned a moment later with 14 books.

"Here you can have these I have read them all to many times to count let me know if you want anymore when you finish these" Carlisle said smiling.

"Thank you so much Carlisle I will keep them forever" I said hugging the books he had given me to my chest.

"Esme" Carlisle said suddenly very serious. I looked up and put the books aside as he came and sat next to me.

He cupped my face in his hands "One day Esme you are going to make a man very happy and you have to be in one piece to do that take good care of yourself" He said then he dropped his hands from my face and kissed my cheek.

I raised my hand to where he had kissed me and blushed. I knew then that I loved Carlisle with all my heart. "Thank you Carlisle" I said.

He nodded and stared out the large window on the other side of the room to the door, he had decided to stay by my side. "If you would like I could stay here and keep you company there are not any more doctors here since Dr Snow left so I could stay here all night" He said looking hopeful that I would say yes.

"I would Love you to stay Carlisle" I told him He smiled. "If you will excuse me just a moment" He said as he left the room.

He reappeared carrying two blankets and four pillows.

He placed the folded up soft purple blanket on my bed along with two purple pillows and place the other Soft purple blanket on the couch along with the other Pillows.

"I thought this colour might be a bit more like home than the blue blankets and Pillows" Carlisle explained.

He lifted me from the bed and placed me on the couch while he made my bed.

Then there was a knock on the door "Come in Mia" Carlisle said. The nurse opened the door and smiled "Mr and Mrs Platt are here" She said.

"Thank you send them in" Carlisle said.

Mia left the room probably to tell my parents that Carlisle was coming. "How did you get them to come" I asked.

"I told you I can be very persuasive" Carlisle smiled.

"Oh Esme" My Mother said as she entered the room and ran to my side and kissed my forehead.

"Dr Cullen told us how bad your injure is we had no idea" My Father said as he placed my bag next to my bed.

It was quite large "Am I staying here" I asked my parents.

My Mother nodded "You need constant attention and we need to work so we thought this was best besides you and Dr Cullen get on well" My Mother said sniffing like she had been crying.

"Mother whatever's the matter" I asked concerned.

"Nothing I just wish we weren't so busy and that you hadn't climbed that tree silly girl that's not that way that a Lady should behave you know" My Mother said.

"I know I should not have been climbing trees Mother and even worse in a thunder storm" I said.

"Alright Love as long as you know you should not have done it you may have to stay here for a month or two" My Mother said.

"I know Mother It will be fine Dr Cullen will keep me company" I said hopefully looking at Carlisle.

"Of course know if you do not mind I am going to duck out for a bit I will be back soon" Carlisle said.

"Come back soon" I called after him "I will" He said sincerely.

My Father turned towards me "You are such a beautiful young lady Esme remember that but climbing trees really is not the right behaviour for a young lady" he said.

"Yes Father" I replied.

"We both Love you and we will visit soon" Father said he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead and went to stand by the door.

Mother came over next "we Love you" she said hugged me kissed me on the forehead and went to stand by my Father.

"See you soon" they both said at once and left the room. Then Carlisle came in and continued making the bed "I must go home soon but I will be back" Carlisle said.

"Is your shift over" I asked. "No I just need to retrieve something from my house. I told you already this is a hospital but not really it's more like a practice and there is only me and the nurses I usually go home and they call me in whenever I am needed while you need me I stay here" Carlisle said.

"Alright hurry back" I said "I will call the nurse if you need anything" Carlisle said as he left.

He had made my bed with my blankets as well as the ones he had gotten from the cupboard and my Pillows as well as the ones he had retrieved.

I changed into a night gown and climbed into the bed which wasn't that hard because the bed was so close to the couch.

Carlisle came back shortly after I had picked up a book to start reading.

"The nurse was leaving when I turned up a and she said she never heard a word out of you so how did you end up changed and in bed" Carlisle said to me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're never going to get better if you keep on using your leg so don't be so stubborn" Carlisle said letting his eyebrow drop.

"Drama queen" I joked. Carlisle smiled "maybe you are not taking this seriously" Carlisle said.

I laughed "It's getting late you should get some sleep" Carlisle said. "Read to me" I said. Carlisle nodded and picked up a book and sat beside me and read me to sleep.


	2. the change

Continuing from when Esme meets Carlisle for the second time after her baby

Review and favourite :) :)

Esme's POV

How could the world be so cruel?

Take my money I don't even have hardly any.

Take my clothes I don't have anything fancy.

Take my house its only one room.

Out of all these things why my baby the only thing I have to live for except the memory of my true love.

Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"Dr Cullen you are needed at the morgue tomorrow also a woman is suspected to be suffering suicidal depression because her baby is most likely going to die in the night" a nurse said.

Did she say Dr Cullen, no I must have imagined it then I heard a wonderful sound.

The sound of my baby's voice.

"Miss Platt the doctor has told us to let you know that your baby most likely won't survive the night and you should say your goodbyes" said the nurse who had helped me get the doctors to look at my baby who had said there was nothing wrong with him.

My baby Carlisle. After my true love. The nurse handed me my baby and left. I stared down at my baby boy and wished that he could live.

I wished that he could find the strength. I wished that the doctors were wrong.

A sound came from my baby's mouth that made my heart hurt. He coughed.

I lifted him to my shoulder and patted his back. "I'm sorry baby" I whispered soothingly.

I hummed to him and hugged him to my chest. "Sweetheart if only you could have been born healthy with a chance at life. I would never let you go without, I would always spoil you.

"You would have been the smartest little baby and learn everything quickly. You would have had the best education I could afford and you would be at the top of the class"

" I would have always been there cheering you on" I told my baby boy.

"I would have been there when you graduated from primary school and I would have helped you with your upper school work."

" I would have been there when you graduated from upper school. I would have been the proudest mother there."

"When you brought home a girl I would hate her if she ever hurt you but be accepting if she didn't but either way no one could ever be good enough for you sweetheart."

" When you got married I would have cried because you would move out but I would never let you go you would always be in my heart and thoughts."

" When you had children I would have spoiled them just as I had done to you" I told him tears streaming down my face.

"And when you continued with your life I would see you as often as I could I would always Love you with all my heart" I told him sobbing.

My baby smiled at me. He was so smart and yet so young. Only three days old.

"Smart boy" I cooed. "I Love you baby. My Carlisle. My baby Carlisle" I sobbed as my baby closed his eyes to sleep.

I laid down on my bed holding him trying to bring him back to me but it's over.

My baby boy was dead. I could never bear to tell the nurse to take him away he was gone so I lay on my bed cradling him in my arms slowly falling asleep.

When I woke I was in my room but my baby was gone.

I sat up and walked over to the cot beside my bed. My baby was still gone. I was hoping it was all a bad dream.

I started to sob again and moments later the nice nurse came in to comfort me. "I'm leaving" I said through sobs as I stood to grab my bag.

"Esme I'm sorry but we cannot allow that we have to have a doctor check you over first" she responded.

"I'm fine I just don't want to stay here" I told her still packing.

"Esme please cooperate it will get you out much faster" I knew the nurse was trying to help me so I nodded and finished packing my stuff then picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder.

"Follow me" the nurse simply said as she walked out of the room. I followed behind her as she led me into the doctor's office.

"Dr Ice Miss Platt is ready for her check over to be released" The nurse said then left the room. "Hello Miss Platt how are you" the male doctor asked.

"I'm fine I just want to go home" I said holding back sobs. "I am sorry for your loss" He said.

That made me upset. How dare he be sorry for me when it was all his fault he should have checked my baby properly.

"You don't know the half of it I don't have anything or anyone to go home to all I have is emptiness" I snapped at the doctor and raised my arms to hug myself in defence.

"Miss Platt you won't be leaving the hospital today your showing symptoms of suicidal depression" he said trying to tell me gently.

"No I don't care how but I have to get out of here I can't stay in this place full of babies and happy new parents when my baby just died" I told him.

The doctor sighed. "Ask the nurse for release forms and then go" He said.

"Thank you" I said then turned on my heels and walked out of the room.

"The doctor said that you have the forms of release" I said to the friendly nurse whose name badge read Elena Flya .

"Here are the papers take care of yourself Esme" Elena said as she handed me the forms.

I signed them and handed them back to her. "Thank you" I said then walked out of the hospital and drove home.

As soon as I got home I had a shower brushed my teeth brushed my hair got dressed and walked to the beach.

I could think of nothing but my baby boy.

I wanted to be with him. So I decided to do what my doctor and my nurse had said that I would do.

I went to a cliff and decided to end my life.

Before I jumped I saw a little boy and his mother running up and down the beach.

I sobbed and tears streamed down my face.

I waited until they had moved further down the beach; no mother would want their child to see what will become of me.

Soon I would be with my son, my little boy.

I let my leg dangle of the edge of the cliff.

My dress blew around my knees. I thought of Carlisle who had asked me to take care of myself.

I Love him. Then I jumped. The wind blew my hair and dress around as I neared the beach.

The last thing I thought of before I hit the ground was Carlisle my one true Love. My doctor.

My Carlisle

Pain and a velvet voice was all I could feel and hear. I remembered the voice.

Carlisle Cullen my Love.

"Oh Esme" Carlisle said.

Then I felt wind. Then I was being laid down on a bed.

There was a sharp pain in my neck both. The pain turned into fire and I let out a scream. "

I'm so sorry it will all be over soon" Carlisle told me and I believed him.

I tried not to scream the whole time and I did quite well only screaming a couple of times.

Carlisle was talking to me. I listened and believed but he would have to tell me over again because it was hard to concentrate.

Then the pain began to leave my finger tips and toes and worsen in my heart.

All the pain had left except for in my heart. Then the pain stopped.

My heart took of galloping then stopped. "Esme" Carlisle called.

My eyes flew open to see Carlisle sitting next to me holding my hand. I Love hi .

He is my reason to Live. I Love him


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Myer does

Keep Reading, Review and Favourite

I sat up. The action was too fast but my mind was elsewhere. "Carlisle" I said.

"You remember me" Carlisle asked. "How could I forget" I asked.

"It was ten years ago" he said stepping closer to me.

"It was a rhetorical question but even still how could I forget the doctor who I stayed with for two months" I said.

He smiled at me and helped me up "Esme you are not who you used to be, you're a vampire now" Carlisle told me.

"A vampire" I repeated

. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"And you the whole time" I asked. He nodded " I was a vampire the whole time" Carlisle told me.

"Well that explains your cold hands" I joked.

"You're the only patient I have ever had who didn't flinch. Come you must be thirsty" Carlisle said.

Then my throat began to burn. I nodded "Now that you mention it" I said.

"You didn't feel it before then" Carlisle asked. I shook my head "My thoughts were elsewhere" I told him.

He smiled and said "Let's go". I froze. "Don't worry we won't be hunting humans. We only hunt animals" Carlisle told me.

I relaxed when I heard that.

He led me still holding my hand through the house and out the back door where we were surrounded by forest.

There were so many sounds, sights and scents. "Can you smell the mountain lion" Carlisle asked.

I could smell something. Yes that must be the mountain lion.

"Yes" I told him. "That's what we are going to hunt" he told me.

My eyes grew wide.

Me take down a mountain lion. He chuckled at my face. "I trust you" I told him.

He led me closer to the mountain lion then stopped when it was in view. "Let your instincts take over" Carlisle told me. I took a deep breath and changed into a crouch.

I turned to look at Carlisle for reissuance. He nodded. I sprung at the mountain lion.

I had finished hunting and stood and turned to look around for Carlisle.

He was standing just a little while behind me. "Done" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I feel sorry for your dress" Carlisle said and nodded his head in the direction of my dress.

I looked down at myself. It was in shreds. If I could have blushed I would have.

"And I don't suppose you have any clothes" I said slightly amused.

"Actually I do. I live with another and I sent him out retrieve your clothes from your house I hope you don't mind" Carlisle told me.

"No not at all, I'm glad that I have clothes to change into" I said.

We walked into the house.

"Now trust me it's going to be extremely hard to open doors or even dress yourself so treat everything like it's a piece of tissue paper, but don't get upset if you break anything I won't mind" Carlisle told me.

I nodded. He led me upstairs and showed me too my room and ran a bath for me.

"There, now be careful, and leave your clothes just outside the door and I will collect them. Oh and one more thing don't be alarmed by your eyes. They're red" Carlisle told me.

"Ok" I said as he walked out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

I undressed and left my clothes just outside the door taking note of the suit case on my bed full of clothes.

I stood in front of the mirror. My eyes were red like Carlisle had warned.

I moved my caramel locks to one side and noticed a scar on my neck. Teeth marks. I washed myself clean of blood and washed my hair.

I got out when I was finished and picked up a towel.

There were a couple laid out. I picked up the first one and my fingers went straight through it.

Then I remembered what Carlisle had told me. Treat everything like you would tissue paper.

I picked up the next towel gently like I would a piece of tissue paper and it stayed in one piece. I smiled and wrapped myself up in it.

I picked out a dress and under garments and put them on.

I also picked out a nice pair of shoes. I brushed my hair and when I went to put it back I noticed a box.

I opened it and I was overwhelmed by the scent. The scent of my newborn baby. A sob escaped by chest.

I heard a murmur down stairs. The voice was unfamiliar. Carlisle said he was staying with another.

I stood and walked down the stairs to investigate temporarily distracted. Both men stood as I entered.

Standing next to Carlisle was a boy about seventeen years old with gold eyes and bronze hair.

"Esme, this is Edward" Carlisle said. "Hello Esme" The boy said. "Nice to meet you Edward" I told him. He was so young.

"Not too young Esme only seventeen" he said answering an unspoken question.

"I can read minds" Edward said. That's going to get irritating I thought. Edward chuckled.

"Sorry" I said. "That's quite alright" he said. "So I think we have some explaining to do" I said.

I wish I could sit next to Carlisle I thought. Edward laughed. "Let's swap seats" Edward said.

We swapped seats and sat down. Maybe this is going to get awkward I thought to Edward.

"Well if you stay we could work on it" Edward said. "I want to stay if that's alright with you two" I said turning to Carlisle. "We want you to stay too" Carlisle said. I smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Details

Chapter 4 details

I do not own twilight Stephine Myer does

Please Review and Favourite

"Where do you want us to start" Carlisle asked.

"No Idea… um all the basics" I said.

"Ok well, we all seem to have some sort of power. Like Edward for instance with mind reading" Carlisle said.

"Do you have a power" I asked Carlisle. "Not that I know of" he said.

"My eyes" I asked. "Will fade with time if you don't have any incidents" Carlisle told me.

Incidents.

"He means assuming you don't kill anyone" Edward clarified.

"How long" I asked.

"A few months" Carlisle replied.

I nodded. "How many of the myths are true" I asked.

"Well we don't sleep in coffins, actually, we don't sleep at all" Carlisle said.

"Ever" I asked.

"Ever. We have reflections as you know, we can run extraordinarily fast, we are intellectually advanced, we are amazingly strong and we live forever" Carlisle told me.

"Forever" I repeated.

"Yes" Carlisle said. Forever is such a long time.

"Yes it is" Edward said.

"Carlisle, If you don't mind me asking how old are you" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled "I was turned when I was twenty three so I am frozen that age but I have been on this earth for two hundred and eighty one years" Carlisle told me.

Two hundred and eighty one. We he certainly didn't look that old.

Edward snorted. If I could have blushed I would have.

It's so hard to remember that there is someone else besides you in your own head.

"How old are you Edward" I asked.

"Younger than you actually. I am physically seventeen but my age is twenty"

Edward told me. So I'm physically the oldest being twenty six.

"I know this is a lot to take in over a short amount of time Esme, but, I would like to know how you ended up in the morgue like that" Carlisle asked me.

I felt pain jab at my heart. My baby Carlisle.

Edward gasped. I looked up at him. Please don't tell him what I named him, it's rather embarrassing on my part I thought to him. He nodded.

"I jumped off a cliff" I told Carlisle. "Yes, I know that but why. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I just want to know what happened to that happy sixteen year old I treated" Carlisle asked smiling as he said the last part.

"My baby died" my voice broke on the last word.

Carlisle looked at me shocked and guilty. Why did he look guilty? Because I was upset? Edward shook his head. Then why?

Later Edward mouthed.

"Esme, I am so sorry for your loss" Carlisle told me genuinely.

I nodded. "And I am sorry that I have taken you away from your husband" He said.

I sucked in a sharp breath. Charles Evenson. All of the horrible memories of him came flooding into my mind.

Edward gasped. "He won't be missed" Edward said gravely.

Edward please don't it's humiliating enough that you know I thought to him. "You shouldn't be but I won't" Edward said.

Carlisle sat there looking confused having a mental conversation with Edward.

All I wanted was to be alone. "I'm going hunting" Edward said stood to leave.

Don't leave because of me I thought to him. "I'm not" Edward told me.

I turned back to Carlisle "excuse me" I told him and ran up to my room. Charles Evenson is a disgusting cruel man and I never want to see him again.

I laid on the bed in my room, put my head on a pillow and sobbed.

No matter how much I cried no tears would fall from my eyes.

I sobbed for hours with no end. I had to pull myself together.

Lying here all day would help nothing.

The sun was just coming up when I stopped crying.

I stood and walked to the other side of room to fix my hair before coming back down the stairs.

Carlisle wasn't there. I stood in the middle of the lounge room for a minute before walking back up the stairs.

I stood for a minute thinking of what to do. "Carlisle" I said softly.

He appeared beside me momentarily. "Yes my dear" Carlisle asked. "I was just wondering where you were that all" I told him.

"I'm glad you came to find me there is something I want to show you" he said smiling.

"Ok" I said and followed him down the stairs and to the back door.

He was carefully missing the light that the window in the door was casting on the floor.

"Ready" He asked. I nodded. He opened the door and walked into the sun light.

I gasped at the sight of him sparkling. It was dazzling.

I went and stood next to him and I took his hand in mine.

I lifted our hands up to the height of my chest and looked at them. Amazingly my hands sparkled as well.

I marvelled at the sight. Carlisle chuckled at the look on my face.

"We sparkle" I said amazed. He nodded. I looked up at his face sparkling as well.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I felt a connection to him.

I looked down and he took my face in his hands so that I had to look at him. His golden eyes where just as dreamy as I remembered them. I felt like the sixteen year old girl again in love with her doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Carlisle Esme

Please review guys

Hope you enjoy

I do not own twilight Stephenie Myer does

Chapter 5

I'm up in my room writing in my helps me keep my emotions under control.

After This morning I went back to my room. "Esme" Edward called.

"Come in Edward" I said closing my book. He opened the door and sat next to me.

"I can't believe the things that that animal of a husband did to you" he told me. "I know Edward" I said quietly.

Edward sighed. There was a pause. "Why does Carlisle feel guilty" I asked.

"For taking your human life away from you" Edward told me. "But that's not true I chose to take my own life I jumped of the cliff" I told him.

"I know but it confuses him as to why you aren't angry with him" he told me.

"Why would I be angry with him" I asked.

"Because he saved your life when you wanted to be with your son" Edward said.

"Oh" was all I could say. It was hard to tell Edward how I felt about Carlisle.

How all my sleepless nights I thought about him. How every day I endued the pain Charles gave me Carlisle reminded me that not all men were that cruel.

How his face was in all of my dreams.

Edwards gasped. Of course he had heard me mentally struggling with my own words.

"You love him" Edward said.

I nodded. There was no other way to look at it.

One day ten years ago I had fallen in love with Carlisle and ten years later the feeling is only stronger.

Edward rose from his seat next to me and made his way to my door. Edward please don't tell him I thought to him.

He turned to face me. "It's not me who should tell him. I will not tell him your thoughts but you should" Edward then turned and left.

Carlisle left for work a couple of hours ago. He arranged to work the night shift because it was sunny this morning.

After Edward hearing my feelings for Carlisle I had avoided him for the rest of the day.

I stayed up in my room until I heard music. I went down the stair to investigate.

Edward was sitting at a black grand piano. The song he was playing was amazing. When he finished I clapped.

"You're amazing" I told him. "Thank you Esme" he said.

You know I used to play piano, I even taught my little sister Millie I thought to Edward.

"Play for me then" Edward asked. I haven't in years it would be no good I thought to him.

"Please" he asked. I sighed "Fine" I told him. He smiled at me and moved over on the bench.

Before I sat down I paused "What if I break it" I asked.

"You are doing better than I did you'll be fine" Edward told me.

I sat down next to him. My grandmother taught me how to play I thought to Edward.

I played the song I composed for my grandmother.

When I had finished my song I was holding back sobs.

"I didn't mean for you to get upset" Edward told me.

I know I thought to him scared that if I spoke I would break down into sobs.

He played for me and taught me new songs.

I was teaching Edward how to play my Grandmother's song when Carlisle came home.

"Well look at you to" Carlisle said as he walked in. I looked over and smiled at him.

He smiled back at me "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get changed" Carlisle told us.

I continued to teach Edward the song when Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Thirsty" He asked. I nodded I hadn't thought about that all day.

I went and changed from my dress into some not as nice clothes so that I didn't get my good clothes dirty.

We were walking back to the house after hunting rather slow it was getting dark.

"You and Edward get along well" Carlisle said.

"Yes, I guess it's because I can't hide anything from him even if I wanted to" I told Carlisle.

He nodded "Esme, you are very well, well behaved for a newborn, and you need to learn how to act around humans without killing them, but you can't do that here encase someone recognises you. We have to leave now" Carlisle told me.

I nodded "I don't really want to move away from where my baby is but I guess I don't have a choice" I said then sighed.

"I'm sorry Esme" Carlisle told me.

"It's not your fault" I told him even though I knew he thought it was.

"Come with me" Carlisle said out of nowhere.

I followed him as he took us past the house and closer to town.

He stopped suddenly outside of what looked like a path.

He took my hand and walked down the path into the park. There where gravestones everywhere.

He was taking me to see my son, but I hadn't had him buried.

He stopped in front of one and nodded his head in the direction of it.

I kneeled down in front of it to read it.

'Carlisle Tomas Platt, You will be in your Mothers heart, Forever Loved'.

I just sat there and stared at the grave. Carlisle crouched down next to me.

My bottom lip started to tremble. A sob escaped my lips.

"Oh Esme" Carlisle said. I starting sobbing.

"Esme" Carlisle said softly. I moved closer to the grave.

"My baby Carlisle, I love you so much. I'm happy now, I've found people who I can be with and be safe. I wish that you had been born now that everything is better. I will never ever forget you no matter how many lifetimes I'm on this earth for and I will always love you"

I said then kissed my hand and placed it on my son's grave.

"I Love you" I said.

I felt Carlisle move and then hesitate then wrap his arms around me.

I fell back into him and sobbed. He turned me around so that I was sobbing into his chest.

After a few minutes I stood and kissed my hand and put it to my son's grave.

"I will love you forever. I love you" I told my son then turned back to Carlisle.

He took my hand and we walked home.

I sat down on the couch. Edward wasn't here.

Carlisle came and sat next to me. "How did you know he was my son" I asked.

"Carlisle Tomas Platt, how many people are named Platt" Carlisle said.

I laughed. "Why did you name your son Carlisle" he asked.

"Because you where the last good thing that happened to me in my human life. My grandmother died and then you came along and made everything seem better, but Father made me quit school and marry Charles and everything seemed bad again until, my baby Carlisle, he was like you, he made everything seem better" I told Carlisle.

"And then I took him away from you" Carlisle said.

"No you didn't Carlisle you didn't kill my son" I told him.

"No but if it wasn't for me you would be with your son. I killed you" Carlisle said.

"No, I ended my own life, not you" I told Carlisle. "But wouldn't you be happier human" Carlisle asked.

"No, Carlisle, because if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have you" I told him.

He look at me amazed by what I had said.

"Tell me about Charles" Carlisle asked breaking the silence. "I'm not ready for that" I told him.

He nodded "I'm here for you always" he told me. "I know" I replied. We sat on the couch next to each other that night with the fire going. Just being together.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Review and Favourite, Comments VERY WELCOME :)

From now on Esme's thoughts will be in Italic

Edward Carlisle and I were exploring the new house. Carlisle was down stairs and Edward and I were up stairs.

_You know you disappear at very convenient times_. "I don't know what you're talking about" Edward said. _Liar_, Edward chuckled

. "I'm going to go hunting" Edward said. _Again_, "Yes, I'm thirsty" He said.

_Of course you are, is he coming up the stairs or something,_ "I still don't know what you're talking about" Edward said as he walked down the stairs.

Moments later Carlisle came up. "Do you like it" Carlisle asked. "Yes the house is beautiful" I told him. "Not nearly as beautiful as you" he said. I smiled "Thank you for last night" I said. "It was the least I could do for you" he told me.

"You don't owe me anything Carlisle, if anything I owe you my life" I told him. "No you don't" he told me.

"And neither do you" I said. He smiled "You are just like you were when you were sixteen" he told me. "And just as broken, just in a different way" I said.

"We can fix that" he told me. "Some things can't be fixed" I told him. "You're not one of them" he told me.

"You sound do sure" I said. "Because I am" he told me. "My scars will never heal, Carlisle" I told him.

"Not all of them but some of them" he said. "And how do you plan on doing this" I asked.

"By showing you how you deserve to be treated" he told me as he gently leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I feel something about you that I had given up any hope of feeling a very long time ago" he told me.

"And what might that be" I asked him. "Love" he said.

"Something that I had given up on" I told him. "You made me believe, and I will make you" he told me.

"You already have" I told him. He leaned down and kissed me, this time on the lips.

He pulled away and sensed an apology coming. "Don't apologise, I'm not sorry" I told him, and kissed him.

"I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I told him, and kissed him. "It's like we were made for each other" I said.

"I believe that that is true" he said. "Well what else could it be, who meets the person that they are meant to be with when they are sixteen" I said smiling.

"I love you Esme" Carlisle told me. "I love you too Carlisle" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy.

Please, Review, Favourite, Follow and keep reading

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I were sitting on the couch, listing to Edward play piano.

He had his arm wrapped around my waist and my head was resting on his shoulder.

_Everything is so perfect, _I smiled.

"What are you thinking about" Carlisle asked me.

"How perfect everything is right now" I told him.

"It is, isn't it" he said.

"It's like we're a family" I said.

"Well, in a weird way I guess we are" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I guess we are" I said.

"And were do we fall in that equation, Carlisle" Edward asked.

"Where do you think you fall" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure" Edward said.

"What about you" Carlisle asked me.

"Beside you" I told him.

He kissed me on the head, "As my equal" he said.

Then Edward started playing a different song, one I hadn't heard before.

"I wrote this for you two, in honour of your love" he told us.

I smiled "Thank you, Edward" I said.

_Edward is so kind, I love him, like a -_ I cut of the thought before I could finish it.

Edward turned around to face me, "Go ahead" he said.

_I love you like a son._

He smiled at me, "I fall as the son, Carlisle" Edward said.

Carlisle smiled "it fits just right" he said.

"We truly are a family, Carlisle the Father, Me the Mother and Edward the Son" I said.

"Yes, Esme, we are" Carlisle said and kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, enjoy

Please, Review, Favourite, Follow and Keep Reading :) :)

"Esme, you truly are amazing" Carlisle told me.

We were out hunting.

"No your amazing" I told him.

He smiled "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I told him.

"Deer" he said. I took a deep breath, "They're close" I said.

He nodded and we went after them. We took down to each.

When I was finished, Carlisle was facing the other way, so I snuck up behind him and pounced on him and tackled him to the ground laughing.

He laughed, "Yes, Esme" he said from underneath me.

"Hi" I said smiling. He leaned up and kissed me.

"You really are extraordinary" he told me.

"So are you" I told him.

"Not that I don't love being close to you but could you possibly get up" Carlisle said laughing.

"Oh, yeah" I said getting up.

He got up after me and took both my hands in his, "Esme, you are the kindest, sweetest and most beautiful women I have ever met, and I love you

more than anything else and I always will" he told me, then got down on one knee.

My eyes grew wide.

"Esme Anne Platt, I have never felt this way about anyone else in the entire world, and I want to spend the rest of forever with you, and there is

nothing I want more, than for you to be my wife, will you marry me" he asked pulling a box out of his pocket and opening it.

Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Yes Carlisle, I love you too" I told him smiling.

He smiled at me and slid the ring onto my finger, then stood up.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you" I told him. "I love you too" he said.

We walked back to the house, and I was excited to tell Edward the great news.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys, enjoy

Please Review, Favourite and Follow

Esme's POV

"Edward" I called as I skipped in the door, making sure I wasn't thinking about the engagement, and I made sure Carlisle wasn't as well.

"Yes Esme" Edward said he was sitting at the piano.

"Guess what" I said happily.

"I have no idea, both of you are reciting the alphabet" Edward said.

"Were getting married" I squealed.

Edward's face was shocked, "I had no idea, congratulations" he said and I pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations Carlisle" Edward said and gave him a half hug.

"Thank you Edward" Carlisle said.

I moved over to Carlisle so I could be in his arms.

"You two are perfect for each other" Edward told us.

I gave him a huge smile, "Thank you Edward" I said.

"I'm going to go hunting, but congratulations again" Edward said, and then slipped out.

"He gets thirsty at the most convenient times" I said to Carlisle.

"Actually, that time it might have been me, I was thinking about sitting next to you in front of the fire" he told me.

"You know how romantic you are" I told him as he picked me up and put me on the couch, lit the fire place, and came and sat next to me.

He smiled "So, do think you would be ready to go out into town, and be introduced as my fiancée" Carlisle asked.

I smiled "I love it when you say that, and I don't know, I can try" I said.

"Well, how about we go for a quick walk tomorrow, You Edward and I" Carlisle suggested.

"I'd like that" I said.

"Oh and another thing, when your planning our wedding, don't worry about money" Carlisle said.

"I don't want anything big, I just want to marry you" I told him.

He smiled, "I know, but I want you to have the best".

"I have the best, I have you" I told him.

He kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys, enjoy

Please Review, Favourite and Follow

Esme's POV

"Are you ready" Carlisle asked just before we walked into town his arm linked with mine and Edward on my other side.

"Yes, you'll stop me if I try to go after someone" I asked.

"Of course" Carlisle said.

The wind blew my way and my throat burned. "Are you alright" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine" I told him.

A man walked past and nodded at Carlisle.

My throat burned like crazy, and I clenched my teeth.

I could hear the blood flowing through his veins.

"How your breath if it gets to bad, and if you can't take it anymore, let me know" Carlisle told me.

I nodded.

We walked to the end of town then turned around again.

We were almost out of town when a man called out to Carlisle.

"Dr Cullen"

"Dr Eagle" Carlisle said.

"Who is this" Dr Eagle asked.

"This is my Fiancée, Esme Platt" Carlisle said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Platt" Dr Eagle said kissing my hand.

"And this is her Brother, Edward" Carlisle said.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Edward" he said shaking Edward's hand.

"Actually, Dr Eagle, we were just on our way home" Carlisle said.

"Ah well then, I won't keep you, Pleasure to meet you, Edward, Miss Platt" he said then walked off in the other direction.

My throat was on fire. "You were amazing" Carlisle told me.

"Thank you, can we go hunting after this" I asked him.

"Of course" he said smiling.

As soon as we hit the forest, the three of us ran to go hunting.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys, Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite and Follow

Esme's POV

Carlisle had to work and he told me he thought I was ready to go out to shops and stuff. He has taken me out a few times now and I haven't slipped

up or anything so Edward is clothes shopping with me.

"Thank you for coming with me Edward, I know that this probably isn't very interesting to you" I said.

"I don't mind" he said.

"Ok, I'm going to pick out my wedding dress first, ok" I said.

"Of course, you have to show me though" he said.

"Deal" I said, as I walked in.

"Hi can I help you" a young women asked.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for a wedding dress" I said.

"Oh, how exciting, come this way, I'll show you all the dresses we have" she said.

I smiled at Edward as he sat down outside one of the changing rooms and followed the women.

"Here you are, let me know if you need any help" she said.

"Thank you".

I looked through all of the dresses and picked one out that was perfect.

I loved this dress, so I went to try it on.

I came out of the change room and looked in the mirror.

I was fit and flare, fitted to my thighs then it flared.

"You look beautiful Esme" Edward told me.

"I love this one" I said.

Edward chuckled, "Well that was easy".

When I got home I had to get ready, Carlisle was taking me out to a hospital ball.

I chose a light blue backless dress that touches the floor. I left my hair down and put lip gloss on.

When Carlisle got home I had just finished getting ready.

"Esme, you look beautiful" Carlisle told me.

"Thank you, I picked out my wedding dress today" I told him.

"I can't wait to see it, speaking of which, we need to pick a date" Carlisle said.

_This was something I had been dreading asking, because it lead_ to_ another conversation._

"When can you get time off" I asked.

"That's why I was asking you" Carlisle asked.

"How about next Saturday" I asked.

"That's good, have you, thought about where you would like to go, after" Carlisle said hesitantly.

"No" I told him. "Well, we can discuss it another time, I have to get ready" he said and kissed me on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys, Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow and Keep Reading

Esme's POV

The ball was fun. When we got back Edward was about to go hunting. Carlisle went upstairs to change. "Why didn't you want to talk about how much time

Carlisle should take off" Edward asked me.

_Because it leads to.. Well the honeymoon._

"Because of what Charles did to you" Edward asked.

_Yes._

"You should tell Carlisle" Edward said.

_No! It's humiliating Edward._

"It shouldn't be, Esme. What he did to you isn't right. What if Carlisle scares you and you freak out, huh, how bad would he feel if he had no idea

why" Edward said to me.

"Fine, I'll tell him" I said.

"I'm going to go" Edward said hugged me and then left.

I sat down on the couch.

Then Carlisle came down the stairs "Esme, do you want to go over some wedding details" he asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something" I said to him.

"Alright" he said coming to sit next to me.

"I wanted, to tell you about my ex husband" I told him.

"are you sure" he asked me.

"Yes, you need to know. Charles seemed like such a nice man, he was my best friend. All of my friends had already married, so my father

encouraged me to marry Charles, and so I did. Everything was fine until the wedding night, he asked me if I loved him. I said no but he was a good

friend. He slapped me across the face. He striped me of my dignity, I had bruises everywhere all the time until I grew pregnant then I ran away, and well you know the rest" I said sobbing.

Carlisle kissed me and we stayed there like that all night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys, enjoy

Please, Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I are sitting underneath the weeping willow tree just on the edge of the clearing around the house, both of us reading.

"You still have that book" Carlisle said suddenly. "Yeah, I kept them all" I told him.

He smiled at me and opened his arms for a hug, so I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, you know that" he said then kissed my head. "I know, I love you too" I told him.

"I know" he said. I turned around to face him and kissed him, maybe a little inappropriately.

He smiled at me and kissed me, again a little inappropriately.

"Are you ready for tomorrow" I asked Carlisle.

"I can't wait, do you need any help with anything" Carlisle asked.

"No, all you need to do is show up" I told him smiling.

"The honeymoon is all arranged, and no, you can't know where we are going, it's a surprise" he said.

"I'm so happy that I'm marrying you" I told him.

"And I'm happy that I'm marrying you" he told me.

"Good" I said.

"Maybe after we get back, I could take you and Edward to meet some of my friends" he said.

"I'd like that" I told him.

He touched my cheek and kissed me.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy

Please, Review, Favourite, Follow and Keep Reading

Esme's POV

I was looking at myself in the mirror, _my wedding dress is beautiful_

There was knock on the door, "Come in Edward" I said.

"You look beautiful Esme" Edward said when he came in his hands full.

I hadn't done anything fancy with my hair, I just had it down, the way both Carlisle and I like it.

"Thank you Edward" I said.

"I have something for you" he said.

"You didn't have to" I said.

"Yes I did, you have something new, your wedding dress, but what about something old, something borrowed, something blue and the sixpence"

Edward asked.

I smiled at him "Thank you".

"Here, something old and something borrowed, my mother's necklace, because you are my mother now" Edward said and showed me the necklace.

It was a locket, it was open and inside was a picture of Edward.

He put it on me, "it's beautiful" I said.

"I don't have anything blue, but I have a sixpence" Edward said and handed it to me.

"Thank you Edward, and I already have something blue" I told him as I put the sixpence in my shoe.

"You do, what" he asked.

"My garter" I told him amused.

"Oh" Edward said looking embarrassed.

"Thank you Edward, for everything" I told him.

"Your welcome Esme, your family now" he said.

I smiled and hugged him, "Come on, we have to go" he said.

When we got to the church Edward handed me my bouquet and linked his arm with mine as the doors to the church opened.

I walked down the aisle arm linked with Edward, there was no one there but us and Carlisle, and when I saw him nothing else mattered, all I could

see was him.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

We locked eyes and I gave Edward my bouquet so Carlisle could hold both of my hands.

"Esme, I vow to love you, forever and ever. I promise to protect you and to never let anyone hurt you, and I promise to never hurt you. I promise

to cherish you forever. Esme I have never felt anything like this ever before, and it's something I had given up on trying to find, but have found in

you, love. I love you more than anything and with all my heart, and I couldn't live with out you, I will love you forever" Carlisle vowed.

"Carlisle, I vow to love you, forever and ever. I promise to cherish you and be loyal to you forever, and I promise to never hurt you. I have never

felt love before, and I have never been loved before, and to have love with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the best

thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you more than anything, and with all my heart., I will love you forever" I vowed.

"I now pronounce you husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride" the priest said.

Carlisle pulled me into a kiss, "I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered back and then Carlisle picked me up and carried me to the car.

"Are you ready" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I love you" I told Carlisle.

"Good, I love you too" Carlisle told me.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

We where in Rio and Carlisle was helping me onto a boat.

We stood up at the top of the boat, I had changed into a white sun dress, and it was waving in the breeze, Carlisle had also changed and was holding

me from behind by the waist.

"I love you Carlisle" I told him, "I love you too" he told me.

We stood there watching the ocean.

"What's that Island" I asked Carlisle.

"That's where we're going, and it's a surprise" he told me.

I smiled.

When the boat stoped Carlisle helped me off.

It was the most beautiful island I have ever seen, the sand and water so pure and clear.

"Now will you tell me" I asked Carlisle smiling.

"Well my love, right now you are standing on Isle Esme, your Island" Carlisle told me.

I turned to face him, "My Island" I said.

"Yes, yours" he said smiling.

"You bought me an Island" I said.

"Yes Esme" he told me.

"But I don't have anything to give you" I said.

"Esme, you have given me your love, that is the best gift anyone could give, and it's the only one I want" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, your love means to me the same as mine does to you" I told him.

"I know, but I wanted to do something special for you, do you like it" Carlisle asked.

"Like it, I love it" I said smiling.

I kissed him and he picked me up and carried me over the threshold.

"Look familiar" he asked.

"It's the blueprints I drew" I said amazed.

"Have a look around, our luggage is already in the white room" Carlisle told me.

I smiled and took his hand as I had a look around.

The lounge room, the kitchen, the dining room, the other bedroom and finally, the master bedroom, the white room.

"Carlisle, I love you with all my heart" I told him.

"As I love you with all of mine" Carlisle told me.

I kissed him and he returned it.

It was a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" Carlisle told me.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite and Follow

I'm trying to make this as teen rated as possible

Esme's POV

"We have to hunt" Carlisle said.

"No we don't" I said and kissed him.

"Esme, your eyes are pitch black" he said.

"Not for that reason" I told him.

"Esme, later" Carlisle said.

I sighed, "Fine, but only because my throat hurts" I said.

Carlisle smiled and got up to get dressed.

I got up as well and put on another white sundress, not the same one.

"Let's go" Carlisle said, then we left for the mainland.

When we got back I wanted to swim.

"Let's go for a swim" I said to Carlisle.

"I thought you had other things in mind" Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I didn't say I didn't want to do that, I just want to go for a swim" I said pulling him toward the water.

"Your going to get your pretty dress wet" Carlisle said.

"No, I didn't say that" I said, pulling one of my dress straps down.

"You cheeky thing" Carlisle said and kissed me.

I pulled him towards the water and undid his top and threw it onto the beach.

"The best part of owning an Island, you can skinny dip" I said laughing.

We ran into the water and then I fell backwards into the water.

"I love you" Carlisle said then kissed me.

"I love you too" I told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys, I'm writing a book, YAY, and I'm hoping to get it published, wish me luck, so as you can imagine I'm going to be busy, but I'll try to still

update everyday :) :)

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

"I could stay here forever" I told Carlisle.

"I know, but we have to go" he said.

"We have a couple more hours before we have to get up though" I said then kissed him.

"Maybe we could go for a swim," he suggested.

"Good idea," I told him smiling.

"Edward, we're home," I called as Carlisle carried me over the threshold and then set me down.

"Hey, I missed you two" Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

"We missed you too" I told him.

"Sure you did" Edward said smiling.

"Don't be cheeky" I said.

I came in and sat down.

"Was the island as beautiful as Carlisle told me" Edward asked coming to sit down across from me and Carlisle came and sat next to me.

"It was amazing Edward" I said and showed him my memories of it.

"It is isn't it" he said, then he and Carlisle looked at each other.

Edward nodded, "I'm thirsty, I'm going hunting" he said then left.

"What did you ask him" I asked.

"I asked him if he was ok, he seemed a little off that's all" Carlisle said.

"Oh, yeah I guess he was, I hadn't noticed until you mentioned it" I said.

"Come on, why don't we move your stuff into my room" Carlisle suggested standing up and offering me his hand.

I took it and stood up, "Ok".


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

The door opened and Edward finally came home.

"Edward you were out for ages" I said.

He looked up and me and I gasped, his eye's were bright red.

"Edward, you didn't" I said.

"I'm leaving" he said.

"What, why" I asked.

"Edward you don't have to leave" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I can't take your lifestyle anymore, I'm not like you two, I can't take it" he said.

"Edward please don't go" I begged.

"I'm sorry Esme, I have to" he said.

_Edward please, I've already lost one son, I don't want to lose another_.

"I'm sorry Mum, goodbye Carlisle" Edward said then left, just like that.

I stood there, staring after him, trying not to break down in sobs.

Another son, I wasn't meant to be Mother, I always fail.

"Esme" Carlisle said.

"I'm just not meant to be a Mother" I said.

"What are you talking about Esme, none of this is your fault" Carlisle said.

I broke down into sobs.

Carlisle pulled me onto his lap and held me.

"Shhh, don't cry Esme" Carlisle said.

I cried tearlessly all night, and that bothered me, I couldn't cry over the loss of my Son.

I could only sob.

eventually Carlisle stopped me from sobbing

"I love you" Carlisle told me.

"I love you too" I told him


	19. Chapter 19

Ok guys, my books coming on good :) :)

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading :) :)

"Come on, we can sit around any longer and wait for him to turn up, my friends in Italy have asked to meet you, why don't we go there for a while,

then come back" Carlisle suggested.

I sighed, "I just want him to come back Carlisle" I said.

"I know Esme, but he's not, at least we have each other" he said.

"Alright, we'll go to Italy" I said.

"And then we can go to Denali" he said.

"Ok, I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Carlisle said.

"Gianna, we're here to see Aro" Carlisle said to the receptionist.

"Go right ahead, he's expecting you" Gianna said. One thing I noticed about this vampire, was that her eye's were red.

Another vampire walked in, her eyes were red to.

"What are you doing here Carlisle" she said and fluttered her eye lashes.

I growled slightly.

She looked over to me, "Whose this" she asked.

"Esme, my Mate" Carlisle said.

"Pity, I thought maybe I could finally persuade you" she said.

I growled again, "Esme, this is Heidi, the bait, the Volturi use her to catch their prey, she has a special power, she can make anyone attracted to

her" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry darling, I was just joking, I'm glad Carlisle has finally found his mate, he never took interest in me, even though all the others do" Heidi

said.

"I'm sorry I growled at you" I said.

"Ah, it wouldn't be the first time darling, excuse me though, I have to go, Aro won't take a liking to me coming back late, ciao" she said then

walked off and flipped her hair.

"Were you jealous" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Is she a..." I trailed off.

"Yes, that's what she's used for, among other things, like I said she is also used for bait" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, what brings you here" the vampire who guarded the door asked. All of these vampires have red eyes.

"Aro asked to meet my Mate, this is Esme" Carlisle said.

"Ah Carlisle, go right ahead, They're just talking to Jane" he said and opened the big doors.

Carlisle and I walked in and there we're three vampires sitting in chairs and one standing, all with red eyes.

"Ah, Carlisle my friend, Stregoni Benefici" the vampire sitting on the middle chair said and rose from his seat.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane" Carlisle said.

"And who is this" Aro asked.

"My Mate Esme" Carlisle said.

"Esme my dear, what a beautiful name, golden eyes as well I see, what story do you carry" Aro asked as he stepped forward and offered his hand to

me.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said and took Aro's hand.

His eyes went distant and then returned and he let go of my hand and stepped back.

"Ah, it is a sad thing that you are here, how about you Carlisle" Aro asked.

Carlisle stepped forward and did the same as I had then stepped back.

"Ah, a sad time, but also a time for celebration, isn't it Jane" Aro said.

"Indeed" she said.

"Your story is so sad Esme, it is certainty nothing to be ashamed of, for you at least" Aro said.

I looked up at him "how do you know" I asked.

"Ah my dear Esme, when I touch someone I can read their thoughts and past thoughts" Aro told me.

"Oh" I said.

"I'm sure you must be tired after traveling such a long way, go hunt and return my friends, then we will talk" Aro said.

"Goodbye Aro" Carlisle said then we left.

"All blood tastes different" I said to Carlisle.

"Yes" Carlisle said wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" Carlisle told me and kissed me.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy !

if you want to read a little bit of a story I wrote, I'm Teamcarlisleesme on fictionpress and my story is called Let's Start With Forever, just an old story

I wrote :) :)

Please Review, Follow, Favourite And Keep Reading.

Esme's POV

I saw five vampire's standing in front of the giant house.

"Carlisle, what bring you here, and who is this" a women with dark brown hair said.

"This is Esme, and she is the reason I am here, she's my Mate" Carlisle said.

"Oh Carlisle, after all these years" she said.

"Yeah Carlisle, I didn't know you had it in you" the strawberry blonde said.

"Esme, this is Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya and Irina" Carlisle told me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I told them.

"As it is to meet you, come on let's go into to the house" Carmen said.

"Carlisle, do you want to go hunting with me, I was just on my way out" Eleazar said.

"Sure, you'll be alright won't you" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes" I said.

He kissed me on the cheek then left.

"Umm, us three have something on, bye" Tanya said.

Carmen laughed, and started towards the house and I followed her.

"Sit" Carmen said as she sat down.

"You have a wonderful home" I told her.

"Thank you Esme, so, are you and Carlisle married" Carmen asked me.

"Yes" I told her.

"And where's Edward" she asked.

"He left us" I told her.

"Oh what a same, such a nice boy he was" she said.

"Yes, he was" I said.

"How long have you been together" Carmen asked.

"Not very long" I told her.

"Ah, newly weds huh, oh I remember that" she said laughing.

I shuffled in my seat a bit, uncomfortable.

By the end of the afternoon, Carmen and I were best friends, I had told her my past and she had told me her's.

"So how is Carlisle" Carmen asked.

"Fine" I told her.

"No, dear I meant how is he" she asked.

"I don't really think that's appropriate" I told her uncomfortable again.

"Don't take any offense Esme, I was simply wondering" Carmen said.

I looked away.

"Fine, if he's that bad" Carmen said.

"He is not" I snapped at her.

"Really" she said smirking.

She'd gotten what she'd wanted, I finally had to tell her.

"He's really good" I told her.

"Thought he would be, he's a selfless man Carlisle" Carmen said.

"Trust me I know, he bought me an Island for a wedding present" I told her.

When Carlisle got home me and Carmen were laughing.

"I knew you two would end up good friend" Carlisle said smiling.

"You know how to pick them Carlisle" Carmen said.

I stood and walked over to Carlisle and he hugged me "I didn't pick her, we picked each other".

I smiled up at him "do you want to go for a walk" he asked.

"Sure" I said taking his hand.

"What did you and Eleazar talk about" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, he actually asked about you, some quite inappropriate things" Carlisle said.

"Carmen did the same" I told him.

"Oh really and what did you say" he asked.

"I told her that it was inappropriate, but she may have gotten it out of me" I told him.

"And what did you say" Carlisle asked.

"I said that you are very good" I told him.

"I said the same" he told me.

"Well I truly think we were made for each other" I told Carlisle.

"I agree" he said stopping, pulling me closer to him and kissing me passionately.

"Really here" I asked.

"Well on the Island" Carlisle said.

"That we own" I reminded him.

"Please" Carlisle said.

"Are you really that eager" I asked him.

He pulled me closer to him.

"Yes I am" he said.

"I love you" I told him smiling.

"I love you too" he said kissing me passionately again and pulling me even closer to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy

Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

We stayed with the Denali's for a while and I had become good friends with all of them but especially Carmen, and now it was time to move on.

We are just about to walk into our old house, Carlisle wanted to grab some books, when an familiar scent hit me.

"Edward" I said to Carlisle then ran into the house.

Sure enough, Edward was sitting on the couch with Citrine Topaz eyes.

"Oh Edward" I said as he stood and I flung myself at him.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Esme" Edward said.

After he had put me down, we all sat down.

"I came back to ask you if I could join you again, and Esme, I apologise for leaving you like that, there is no excuse for hurting you like that"

Edward said.

"I'm just happy your back" I told him.

"Of course you can come back Edward, your a part of this family" Carlisle told him.

"Two's company, three's a crowd Carlisle, and in this case it is very true, but I wont bother you" Edward told us.

If I could cry I would be "Edward your not a bother" I told him.

"Thank you Mum, Dad" Edward said.

I got up and hugged him "I'm proud to have you as a son" I told him.

"And so am I" Carlisle said smiling at us.

From that moment on I knew that we would be together Forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

Blood was all I could smell. It was everywhere upstairs driving me crazy.

"Esme come with me, there's no point staying here and suffering" Edward said.

"Why are you so mad at Carlisle" I asked him.

"Why did it have to be Rosalie Hale of all people" he asked.

"Because of all people she was the one dying on the side walk" I told him.

Edward suddenly looked distant, "I need to talk to you, let's go for a walk" he said standing and walking off.

He knew that I would follow.

"What is it Edward" I asked after we were in the forest.

"You know how I left and hunted criminals" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"The first person I killed, was Charles" he spat his name out.

I was shocked, "He's dead" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes Esme, he's dead" Edward said.

"I can't say that I will mourn him" I said.

Edward nodded, he understood.

"She's about to wake up" Edward said.

Her heart was going really fast, and then stopped.

Edward and I walk up stairs.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Esme" Carlisle asked as we walked into the room.

"Of course, come on dear" I said holding my hand out to her.

She backed away from me.

"Esme, maybe it would be a good idea for you to tell her your past" Carlisle suggested.

I nodded and Carlisle and Edward left.

"I know what it's like" I told Rosalie as I sat on the end of the bed.

"No you don't" she practically spat.

"Yes I do" I told her.

When I was done telling her my story she trusted me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Rosalie said.

"It's fine, let's get you cleaned up" I said giving her a warm smile.

She had a bath and changed into some of my clothes.

She came down the stairs and Carlisle and I took her hunting.

"Esme, are you alright" Carlisle asked later while we were lying in each other's arms.

"Yes, it's just, Edward told me something today about Charles, he killed him" I told Carlisle.

"The world will be a better place without him" Carlisle said.

"I know, but it makes me think how lucky I am to have you" I told him.

"Ah, but it is I that is lucky" he said kissing me.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he said then kissed me again.


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy!

Please Review, Favorite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

"Carlisle" Rosalie called urgently up the stairs.

Carlisle got up from our game of chess and ran down the stairs.

"Please Carlisle save him" Rosalie begged, carrying a full grown man dripping with blood.

The smell was overwhelming.

"Rosalie I-" Carlisle started but Rosalie cut him off.

"Please Carlisle I don't know if I can do it myself" she begged.

Carlisle sighed "Alright" he said.

"Thank you Carlisle" Rosalie said.

The smell was so strong, Edward had already left.

"I have to go" I mumbled as I walked past the three of them to follow after Edward.

I was watching from the door way when the man woke up.

"Are you an angel" the man asked.

Rosalie laughed, "No, what is your name".

"Emmett McCarty" he said.

"Did you hear what we told you" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Emmett said.

"Good then lets go, you need to hunt" Carlisle told him.

He looked bewildered but followed him.

Rosalie went with him.

"Esme, I've never felt this way about anyone ever" Rose told me later.

"Maybe he's your mate" I said.

"I think he is Esme" Rosalie said.

"Then he will feel the same way, go talk to him" I told her.

"You know what, I will" she said then walked off.

"Playing match maker my love" Carlisle said coming to sit where Rosalie had just been sitting.

"No, just helping her see the obvious" I told him smiling.

He kissed me.


	24. Chapter 24

Enjoy!

Please Review, Favorite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

_The city of Forks welcomes you_, the sign read.

Edward snorted "I'm half expecting people people dancing around in a circle holding hands" he joked.

Rosalie snorted. "Are you to going to get along all of a sudden" Carlisle said.

"No" they both said at once.

"They could be twins" I laughed.

They both glared and Carlisle and I laughed.

"We should hunt before we go any further" Edward suggested.

Carlisle nodded and pulled over.

We ran back towards the beach and Carlisle took down a deer.

"Can you smell that" Rosalie asked scrunching up her nose.

"Yes" Edward said.

Then we heard an animal coming towards us so we moved into a defensive formation.

Then horse sized wolves came into view.

"We come in peace" Carlisle called to them.

_Edward why is he talking to the wolves_

"They're shape shifters" Edward told me.

_Oh, what? Shape shifters, so we're not the only mythical thing out there_

The wolves came to a halt then growled.

"We're not like others of our kind, we do not kill humans, we hunt animals instead" Carlisle said in an authoritative voice.

"They want to know why we're here" Edward said speaking for them from they're thoughts.

"To live in peace, we mean you no harm" Carlisle spoke.

The biggest wolf growled and then ran off.

"He wants to speak with us face to face" Edward said.

Soon a human man appeared.

"Why should we believe you" he asked.

"I understand that you don't trust us, but my coven and I are the equivalent of human vegetarians, we don't kill humans but animals" Carlisle told him.

"If what you say is true, and you are no threat, then how about a treaty, you stay of our lands and never bite a human then we will not fight, agreed" he asked

holding his hand out.

"Agreed" Carlisle said, shaking his hands and the man winced at how cold his hands were.

Finally we got to the house and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett went hunting because they're trip was cut short.

"Ah the house to ourselves" Carlisle said smiling, pulling me by the hips closer to him.

"Should we play chess" I asked teasing.

"Actually I had something else in mind you see, I wanted to test the strength of this new bed" Carlisle said smiling.

"How would we do that" I asked smiling.

"How about a clue" he said kissing my scar.

"Mm, sounds like a good idea, I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he said kissing me.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme POV

I was doing Rosalie's hair, Emmett had proposed to her and they are getting married as soon as possible.

"Are you nervous" I asked.

"A little" she admitted.

"That's normal, anyone would be after what you've been through" I told me.

"If you don't mind me asking, were you nervous" Rosalie asked.

"Yes dear I was, but I knew Carlisle loved me too much to ever hurt me" I said.

"That's how I feel" Rosalie told me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, just enjoy your wedding" I told her.

"Thanks, that actually helped" she said.

I gave her a warm smiled and touched her cheek

I walked down the aisle in front of Rosalie and stood next to Carlisle.

Rosalie walked down the aisle and handed her bouquet to me, and held both of Emmett's hands

"Rosalie, I vow to protect and love you, now and forever. I promise to love you and cherish you, and to never harm you. I promise to be there for

you always when you need me, and I know, that we will lead a happy life together, forever" Emmett vowed.

"Emmett, I vow to protect and love you now and forever. To trust you, and to stay by your side. To be there when you need me, and to cherish my

life with you. I will always be happy when I am with you, and now I will be happy forever" Rosalie vowed.

They exchanged rings.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride" the priest said.

Emmett kissed Rosalie and they both hugged me and Carlisle, then Emmett carried Rosalie to the car and they set off to they're honeymoon.

"Seeing you walk down the aisle reminded me of our wedding day" Carlisle told me wrapping his arms around me.

"Would you like a reminder of the honeymoon" I asked and kissed him.

"I would love that, as I love you" Carlisle told me.

"I love you too" I told him then he kissed me.


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

There's just something about this place that makes it feel like home. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Edward, want to go hunting" Emmett asked him.

Rosalie and Emmett had gotten home the other day, and broken their bed.

"I'm off" Carlisle said and kissed me.

"Bye" I said smiling.

Edward was playing the piano.

"I'm going hunting" I told Edward.

I took down a deer but I was still thirsty.

Then a more appealing smell blew threw the forest.

I went after it.

It wasn't until I had taken it down and drained it that I realised what I had done.

I had killed someone.

There was a women on the floor in front of me.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

I couldn't do anything but stare.

I knew I would have to go back and face my family, and Carlisle.

He's perfect and I'm not.

I don't deserve him.

I turned around and walked back to the house, Carlisle should be home by now.

I stood at the entrance to his study, watching him.

He looked up and I looked down, "Yes Esme" he said with a smile.

He opened his arms and I came and sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped my hands around his neck but kept my eyes down.

"Esme" Carlisle asked trying to look me in the eye.

"Esme" Carlisle said worried this time.

He took my face in his hands and made it so I had to look in his eye's.

"Oh Esme" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I-I didn't know what I was doing" I told him trying to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"Why are you apologising" Carlisle asked pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you" I told him.

"Esme, you didn't disappoint me, it's not your fault, it's in our nature" he told me.

"In my nature, not yours, you've never slipped up" I said.

"Esme, stop it, this is not your fault" he told me.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not Love, I will Love you through everything, the hard times and the good, I will never be mad at you" Carlisle told me.

"Really" I told him.

"Really, I Love you" Carlisle told me.

"I Love you too" I told him.


	27. Chapter 27

Enjoy

Please Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Esme's POV

We had to move again because of my slip up.

Edward and Emmett went hunting when we smelt the unusual scent.

I looked over to Carlisle and we both got up and went outside, Rosalie followed us.

Two vampires were walking towards us, one of them dancing in front of the other.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper" the pixie like girl said.

"Hello, I'm-" Carlisle began but Alice cut him off.

"Your Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, and Emmett and Edward are out hunting" Alice said.

"How do you know that" Rosalie asked.

"I can see the future and Jasper is empathetic" Alice told us smiling.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you" Carlisle said.

"We're here to see if we can join your coven and since you say yes, which room can we move into, and you say any so I'll go do that" Alice said.

"Sorry, she's a bit, hyper" Jasper said.

Alice started moving Edwards things into the garage.

"This will be interesting" I said to Carlisle.

"Yes, it will" he said holding me to his hip.

Later Carlisle and I were laying in each others arms.

"What do you think of Alice" Carlisle asked.

"I think that she's very sweet" I told him.

"And Jasper" he asked.

"He's nice, but he doesn't talk much" I told him.

"I think the same" Carlisle told me.

"We have a bigger family now, they both fit right in" I said.

"I agree, but right now I want to be with you" Carlisle said kissing me.

"I always want to be with you" I told him.

"As I always want to be with you" he said and kissed me again.

"I'll Love you Forever" Carlisle told me.

"I'll Love you Forever too" I told him and kissed him.

"You are a part of me" he said.

"As you are a part of me" I told him.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok guy's, this is part of the Cullen's wedding series, hope you enjoy.

Review, Favourite and Follow :) :)

Esme's POV

"Esme, come on we're leaving now" Alice called.

"Coming" I called back and kissed Carlisle.

"I love this one" Alice said as she came out of the dressing room wearing a wedding dress.

Since Jasper proposed she has spent every minute planning and tomorrow is the say of the wedding.

"You saw that you would love this one didn't you" Rosalie said.

"Of course I did" Alice said twirling in her dress.

"You look beautiful" I told her.

"Thank you Esme" Alice said.

"Esme, did you finish the decorations" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, everything's ready" I told her.

"Good, where's Rose" she asked.

"Right here" she called.

"Yay, this is going to be perfect" Alice squealed, adjusting my dress.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart" I told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks" she said.

"Alice, is this how you wanted my hair" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, perfect" Alice replied smiling.

Carlisle and I were watching Alice come down the aisle.

You could see how excited they both were.

Alice gave her bouquet to Rosalie so Jasper could hold her hands.

She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I vow to always love you Alice, now and forever. To care for you and make sure you always feel loved. To embrace your excitement and to love

your energy. I vow to be loyal to you forever, Alice, and to love you for the rest of forever" Jasper vowed.

"I vow to always love you Jasper, forever and ever. To there for you, to help you through all of your struggles. To make sure you know that you are

loved and are important to someone, and to make sure you know some one cares, I vow to love you forever" Alice vowed.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may know kiss the bride" the priest said.

Jasper pulled her into a kiss and then carried Alice to the car, to go to the reception.

Everything was beautiful, and went to plan of course.

Soon it was time for speeches.

Carlisle went first.

"In the time that we have been a family, the both of you have brought something to us, Alice your excitement over everything, and Jasper your

sensitivity. You are truly apart of this family, and we are all glad to see you to find love, like I have found love in Esme" Carlisle said.

I smiled at him as he sat down and I kissed him.

Then Esme.

"Alice and Jasper, we all love you two and you really have become apart of our family, and have been since you first joined us, and I'm so happy,

that you two have found love in each other, like I have found love" said smiling.

Carlisle took my hand when I sat down and kissed my cheek.

Then Rosalie.

"You two, are really apart of this family, Alice your sense of fashion, and Jasper, your fun spirit, your both just amazing people and I'm happy to say

that the both of you, are my Brother and Sister" Rosalie said.

Then Emmett.

"You guys, I mean we all love you guys, you know that. I'm glad that your both my family, my Bro and my Sis, and I hope you guys have fun

tonight" Emmett said, and everyone laughed.

Then Edward.

"Some people say they don't believe in love, and I don't know how they could, when you can clearly see, that these two people, are in love, and I

hope that one day, I will find love, like these two have" Edward said.

A little later, after cutting the cake, and not eating any, Jasper carried Alice to the car, and they were of to their honeymoon.

"Whenever someone gets married it makes me remember our wedding" Carlisle told me.

"And as usual it leads to us remembering our honeymoon" I said smiling.

"I Love you" Carlisle told me smiling.

"I Love you too" I told him and he kissed me.


End file.
